Return To The Great Valley
by Beifong224
Summary: Following the death of his Grandfather Littlefoot and Grandma Longneck leave the Valley due to haunting memories they meet up with Bron's herd and years past Littlefoot decides to return to the valley, but how much has changed All Characters grown up


Read Summary!

As Littlefoot and his heard were walking towards the Great Valley Littlefoot spotted an island that seemed familiar. "That island seems so familiar hmmm….. I remember now that's were Chomper used to live before moving to the Great Valley with Ruby! I wonder how they are now?". Littlefoot noticed the land bridge that got destroyed, it had reformed. "Well I'm am hungry I think I'll take a bite out of the trees over there". Littlefoot walked over and a green sea creature jumped out of the water. "Littlefoot is that you?" said the sea creature. "Elsie is that you? Its me Littlefoot". "My have you grown, you're starting to look somewhat like your grandfather" said Elsie. Littlefoot looked down and a tear came out of his eye. "My bad did I say something" Elsie said as she worried. "No It's just that he's gone" said Littlefoot. "I'm so sorry" said Elsie. "That's okay, how have you been" asked Littlefoot. "I've been fine where are you going?" asked Elsie. "To that island to eat" said Littlefoot". "Well okay bye" with that Elsie returned to the ocean. Littlefoot continued to walk toward the island and finally reached it. He began to eat the tree stars on the trees. Little did he know something was watching. As he continued to eat the stalker got a bit closer. "RAWR!" a blue/purple sharptooth( ) came out of the trees and tried to bite his tail. Littlefoot dodged the attack and tried to whip his head. The Tyrannosaur ducked from the tail and tried to ram Littlefoot but Littlefoot kicked him on the head. "Littlefoot? Littlefoot? Where are you?" said Littlefoot's Grandma. The name sounded familiar the Tyrannosaur quickly stopped and said "Littlefoot?" the Tyrannosaur looked at the Apatosaurus and was reminded.

"Littlefoot it's me Chomper" said the Tyrannosaur.

Littlefoot went to his friend and Chomper gave him a hug with his little arms. "Littlefoot your not little anymore" said Chomper. Littlefoot said "Chomper you are bigger and stronger".

"You think I'm huge you should see the others. Cera and Spike are up to my chest while Ducky is up to my shoulders on her hind legs. Also Ruby is up to my arms and Petre is up to my hip" said Chomper.

"Wow I've missed a lot" said Littlefoot.

"Littlefoot there you are with a….. Sharpteeth!" panicked Littlefoot's Grandma.

"Grandma this is Chomper you remember right?" asked Littlefoot.

"I do, my have you grown we were heading to the Great Valley until we ran into you" said Grandma Longneck.

"The Great Valley I'll show you the way come" Chomper was now leading the herd of sauropods to the Great Valley.

It was a long walk through forest and desert but finally reached the walls of the Great Valley. "Chomper what do you do now?" asked Littlefoot. "I take care of my mate, in the morning I check for any weak spots in the walls and in the afternoon I leave the Valley to hunt with my folks on the island" replied Chomper. "You have a mate?" asked Littlefoot.

"Yeah" said Chomper.

"Who's the special gal" asked Littlefoot.

"You'll meet her" Chomper and the herd then entered the Great Valley.

"Come I'll show you where Cera is" both of them walked down to the river and found an orange and yellow triceratops with a green and black one.

"Cera!" yelled Littlefoot as he ran to see his friend.

"Littlefoot is that you?" she said as a smile formed across her face.

"Where did you find her Chomper?" asked Cera.

"Outback, near the island that I used to live on" replied Chomper.

"Littlefoot I want you to meet someone special" said Cera.

Cera ran off to get the other triceratops. She talked to him and he agreed to meet Cera's friend. "Littlefoot I want you to meet my mate Charger". The green and black triceratops steped forward and said "Hi I heard many stories about you"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you guys have been on lots of adventures" said Charger

"Hey Littlefoot want to see Ducky, Spike, Petre, and Ruby" asked Cera

"Sure lets go" said Littlefoot.

As they walked toward the swampy areas of the Great Valley they ran into an adult Ducky siting on a nest. "Who's Ducky's mate?" asked Littlefoot. "Who do you think". Right at that moment an adult Petre came from the mountain not far from the nest. He nuzzled with Ducky and gave her a kiss. Spike approached Ducky's nest and said "How are you doing big sis". "Spike can talk" said Littlefoot. "Yeah a couple of months after you left he began to talk" said Cera. The group approached Ducky's nest and Littlefoot said " Hey guys I missed ya". The family at the nest were happy and shocked to see Littlefoot. Ducky then said "Littlefoot you've grown yep, yep, yep".

"Me Petre happy to see you hear but you bigger then me remember" said Petre hugging her leg. "Littlefoot lots of things changed in the valley since you were here" said Spike. "Spike I missed you a lot, now Ducky how much longer until your eggs hatch with probably little swimmers and flyers" asked Littlefoot.

"Not much longer in couple of days I hope" replied Ducky.

"Where did Chomper go" asked Cera.

Nobody knew were he went but they saw his tracks. "Come on lets fallow the tracks" said Spike. The friends followed the tracks but Ducky stayed behind to guard the eggs then they saw Chomper nearing Ruby. He gently nuzzled with her making her trip and fall on her back but Ruby didn't mind. "Come over here you big lug" Ruby said as Chomper lowered his head and continued to nuzzle with her. Ruby brought her hands on Chomper's head and said "I love you so much" she kissed his head and the gang came out from their hiding spot. "So Ruby enjoying your boyfriend" said Littlefoot.

"Littlefoot is that you, my have you grown" said Ruby, getting up from the ground.

"I've seen life in the valley changed a lot" said Littlefoot.

"It sure has and you changed to" replied Ruby.

"First Littlefoot sees how much we changed and now he's seen species crossbreeding" said Cera.

"Well what can you say Cera I love Chomper and he loves me" said Ruby.

"Littlefoot is that you?" said an anonymous voice.

"Ali"


End file.
